The present invention relates to a nozzle device, preferably arranged in sanitary water basins, containers or the like, for massaging and/or cleaning purposes, having a nozzle body, a central jet channel, which has a first fluid admitted to it, an opening region, which widens, in particular, conically in the jet direction and from which a jet channel extends, and a further channel, which opens out into the jet channel and via which a second fluid can be fed to the first fluid.
Such nozzle devices are used in large numbers today, for example in jacuzzis. In this case, air and/or water are/is pumped through the nozzle device, this achieving a pleasant effervescent massage action for the bather. Such nozzles may also be used for cleaning purposes.
DE 196 53 791 A1 discloses a nozzle device which has an adapter unit and can thus be inserted without difficulty following the installation of the sanitary basins. This reliably avoids scratching or damage during the construction phase.
EP 0 115 603 A1 describes a jacuzzi tub in which the jet discharged from the nozzle device can be pulsed. A normal water jet and a water jet mixed with air emerges in dependence on the pulse frequency. The jet discharged by the nozzle device is always in the same direction. German Utility Model 92 05 316 describes a massage-nozzle device which is intended for sanitary facilities and in which the direction of the discharged jet can be changed. Mechanical means are used for this purpose, as a result of which high outlay is necessary in order to ensure reliable sealing.
Taking the abovementioned prior art as departure point, the technical problem or the object of the present invention is to specify a nozzle device which can be produced cost-effectively and, using straightforward means, makes it possible for the change in direction of the jet discharged by the nozzle device to be realized efficiently and on a permanent basis.
Accordingly, the nozzle device according to the invention is given by the features of independent claim 1. Advantageous configurations and developments form the subject matter of the dependent claims.
Accordingly, the nozzle device according to the invention is distinguished in that n channels are provided for the second fluid, where nxe2x89xa72 (n is greater than or equal to 2), the channels open out into the jet channel in the transition region between the jet channel and the conical opening region, the respective opening regions of the channels open out into the jet channel in a manner in which they are offset circumferentially through 360xc2x0/n (degrees), in each case one constricting unit is arranged directly upstream, as seen in the jet direction, of the region in which the channels open out into the jet channel, the channels are designed such that they can be opened and closed in each case via an actuating element, in particular a valve unit, and there is provided a control device which activates the actuating elements or valve units such that they open and close alternately or one after the other in circular sequence or in accordance with a predeterminable rhythm.
By virtue of the two mutually opposite constricting units, which act as break-away edges, there is an increase in the flow speed between the two units. The resulting negative pressure downstream of the constricting units causes the second fluid to be drawn into the central jet via the channels. Depending on which valve has just been opened, the central water jet is thus deflected in terms of direction and positions itself against the wall region extending from the conical opening region and located opposite the opening region of the respective channel.
A particularly preferred configuration of the nozzle device according to the invention is distinguished in that the conical opening region is designed as a component which can be installed in a releasable manner, with the result that it is possible to achieve variable opening angles. According to a preferred embodiment, it is likewise possible for the constricting unit to be designed as an orifice plate which can be installed in a releasable manner, with the result that it is possible to realize a variable jet elongation or a variable opening angle within which the water jet oscillates.
The proposed design ensures that the emerging jet is always positioned alternately against the respectively opposite opening contour and thus produces a permanently reliable diffusing action. There is no need for any moveable components within the nozzle device, with the result that a long service life is achieved. At the same time, the straightforward design outlay is accompanied by a cost-effective production since no moveable components have to be installed. Similarly, there is no need for any extensive seals to be installed.
According to a particularly preferred configuration, the constricting unit is designed as an insert plate.
Alternatively, in a further advantageous configuration, the constricting unit may be part of an obliquely cut-off pipe unit which is arranged in the opening region of the first and second channels.
Particularly good results as far as optimum deflection of the jet, that is to say positioning against the conical opening contour, is concerned, can be achieved in that the channels open out essentially perpendicularly into the central jet channel.
In a large number of applications in the sanitary sector, the first fluid is water and the second fluid is air.
A particularly preferred configuration is distinguished in that there are provided two, three or four channels with an associated actuating element, that is to say the channels are offset circumferentially through 180xc2x0, 120xc2x0 or 90xc2x0.
Further embodiments and advantages of the invention are given by the features outlined in more detail in the claims and by the exemplary embodiments specified hereinbelow. The features of the claims can be combined with one another as desired, as long as they are not obviously mutually exclusive.